totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bal z Chorobą Dusz
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Pokój 53 Laura leżała pod koudrą. Nie miała ochoty ani wstawać, ani by w ogóle coś robić. Nie zważając uwagi na to, że Laura nie wychodziła z pokoju od trzech dni. Tyle bowiem minęło od tragedii związanej ze straceniem Chloe. W tym momencie z zajęć wróciła Cleere, która zaraz podeszła do Laury. Cleere: Laura… Laura nie miała zamiaru nic zrobić. Cleere: Dobra… wszystkim nam jest ciężko… Laura obróciła się na drugi bok, by nie słuchać Cleere. Cleere: Możesz tu sobie leżeć, nawet do własnej śmierci. Tylko powiedz mi z czystym sumieniem jedno… Cleere zgniotła kartkę papieru i zaczęła celować nią w stronę śmietnika. Cleere: Powiedz mi… czy nie jesteś ciekawa dlaczego Don to zrobił? Po tych słowach Laura jakby ożyła. Laura: Wiecie już może coś? Cleere trafiła za pierwszym razem zgniecionym papierem do kosza. Cleere: Tyle, że poprosił o sprzątnięcie samą Pielęgniarkę Clark… Laura: Ale dlaczego… Laura wstała, odgarnęła kosmyki z twarzy i natychmiast poszła do toalety się ogarnąć. Cleere uśmiechnęła się. Cleere: Stara dobra Laura… Laura: Słuchaj… Laura ze szczoteczką w ręku wyszła z ubikacji. Laura: Ale czy to nie jest podejrzane? Cleere: Ale co? Laura: To, że mam do niego zaufanie, że nie jest zły. Jestem ciekawa czy jest to związane z tym, że jako jedyny nie wyjawił swojej tajemnicy w czasie akcji odzyskania Ateny. Cleere: Myślisz? Laura: To się układa w sumie w logiczną całość… Laurę właśnie coś olśniło. Laura: Nasze akta… przecież Pielęgniarka Clark stąd musi czerpać wiedzę! Niby skąd ona miałaby wiedzieć o wszystkich grzechach, które popełniliśmy? Cleere gwałtownie zerwała się na proste nogi. Cleere: Ona ma nasze akta?! Laura: Tak… Laura ubrała się i była już gotowa do wyjścia. Laura: Słuchaj… może odwiedzimy gabinet Pielęgniarki Clark? Może ona skrywa tam coś ciekawego? Cleere uśmiechnęła się. Cleere: A jeszcze 10 minut temu myślałam, że popełnisz tutaj wkrótce samobójstwo… Laura: No co ty… Laura i Cleere wyszły z pokoju. Sala Gimnastyczna Atena, Sasha, Tyson i Steave pracowali w Sali Gimnastycznej nad wystrojem sali. Dzisiaj bowiem miał się odbyć długo oczekiwany Bal Śródroczny dla niezarażonych. Na bal naciskały głównie Sasha i Atena, które też najciężej pracowały nad dekoracjami. Mimo, że choroba szerzyła się w szkole to wszyscy postanowili chodź na chwilę zapomnieć o wydarzeniach sprzed mijającego roku. Wszyscy rozmyślali jak uniknąć tylko problemu z muzyką, która na pewno przyciągnęłaby drzemiących bezduszników. Atena: Tak się niezmiernie cieszę… Sasha: Tak.. wreszcie przydałoby się zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. W tym momencie Tyson skończył dmuchać balony. Sasha: Dobra… więc teraz zacznijmy je wieszać! Steave: A wy się dobrze czujecie? Jak wy chcecie w ogóle tańczyć? Atena: A jakby tańczyć na słuchawkach? Sasha: Hmm… Atena: No wiecie… słuchawki na wi-fi… Steave: No w sumie… Atena: Tylko czy wystarczy nam słuchawek dla wszystkich… Steave: Ekhem… Steave jeszcze raz wymownie kaszlnął. Steave: A jakbym powiedział, że mogę rozwiązać wasz problem? Atena: Nie mów… Steave: Taaa… akurat mam dużo słuchawek… chyba bym zginął bez nich… Sasha: To problem z muzyką mamy już chociaż załatwiony… Atena: Chyba wszyscy przyjdą… mam taką nadzieję… Sasha: Przyjdą, przyjdą… innej rozrywki tutaj nie ma… Tyson: Ale czy Pielęgniarka Clark znowu czegoś nie wymyśli? Tyson właśnie powiedział to o czym wszyscy starali się nie myśleć, a raczej to czego wszyscy chcieli za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Tyson: Przecież ona na pewno znowu coś wykombinuje… Atena: W każdym razie… na pewno nam tego nie zepsuje! Będziemy czujni! Sasha: No raczej… Gabinet Pielęgniarski Pielęgniarki Clark nie było w gabinecie co było wielką rzadkością. Ona umiała tam przesiedzieć cały dzień. Laura i Cleere po cichu weszły do pustego gabinetu. Laura: Dobra… jak myślisz, gdzie ona może chować te dokumenty? Cleere: A gdzie one mogą być według ciebie? Cleere wskazała na metalową szafkę. Laura: Dobra… podejdźmy do niej. Dziewczyny podeszły do szafki i otworzyły pierwszą z szafek. Ku ich zdziwieniu w środku znajdował się jedynie popiół. Laura: Co to… dlaczego tutaj jest popiół?! Cleere: Po kiego jej tu popiół. Laura zamknęła pierwszą szafkę i otworzyła kolejną. W środku znajdowała się ta sama zawartość. Laura: Czy ona spaliła nasze wszystkie akta?! Cleere: 'Nie… ''Laura machnęła ręką. '''Laura: Skubana… wiedziała dobrze ile to dla nas znaczy, więc spaliła wszystko. Cleere: Może poszukajmy tutaj jeszcze czegoś. Jestem pewna, że tutaj musi być coś jeszcze użytecznego… Dziewczyny zaczęły przeszukiwać wszystkie półeczki i skrytki w biurku Pielęgniarki Clark. Jedyne na co natrafiły to jej wspólne zdjęcie z uczniami z czasów, gdy Pielęgniarka Clark była jeszcze zdrowa. Laura: Kiedy to zostało… Cleere uśmiechnęła się. Cleere: Był to pierwszy dzień szkoły… 1 września. Przybyliśmy tutaj jeszcze nieświadomi tego co nas tutaj naprawdę czeka… Cleere wskazała na Pielęgniarkę Clark i Dr Jones’a którzy ukratkiem spoglądali ku sobie. Cleere: Widzisz? Oni coś do siebie czuli… to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia… a potem wszystko się zaczęło… zachorowało bardzo dużo osób na początku, następnie Pielęgniarka Clark zabrała małą grupkę i chcieli uciec. Niestety nie udało im się to… resztę już bardzo dobrze znasz. Laura: Czyli Dr Jones naprawdę musi cierpieć… Cleere: A myślisz, że dla kogo on całymi nocami przesiaduje nad antidotum? Przecież on wszystko robi dla Pielęgniarki Clark… Laura: Jednego tylko nie rozumiem… skoro widać, że pozbyła się wszystkich drobiazgów stąd… to dlaczego zostawiła właśnie to zdjęcie? Cleere: Hmm… Laura: Mam nadzieje, że nie jest to jej kolejna gra… albo… Laurę właśnie olśniło. Laura: A może to właśnie jest wskazówka? Cleere: Wskazówka do czego? Laura: Bez powodu by to tutaj nie zostawiła. A co jeżeli tutaj jest coś ważnego? Jak pierwsza zarażona osoba? W ogóle? Odkryliście kto nią w ogóle jest? Cleere: Nie… Laura: Musimy z tym pójść do Dr Jones’a… Cleere: Myślisz, że tutaj na serio coś jest? Laura: Sądzę, że ktoś na tej fotografii jest temu wszystkiemu winien, albo przynajmniej ktoś z nich jest Zarażonym Numer 1. Laura i Cleere wyszły z pokoju. Nie spostrzegły, że w regale były ukryte drzwi, z których z ciemności wyłoniła się sylwetki Pielęgniarki Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: A jednak ktoś chcę się podjąć wskazania winnego tego wszytkiego tutaj… no cóż. Wybór nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Pielęgniarka Clark zamknęła szafkę w biurku. W tajemniczym pokoju znajdowały się natomiast wszystkie akta. Wszystkie akta uczniów, a przynajmniej ich kopie. Tajemniczy pokój Pielęgniarki Clark był naprawdę ważny, ale czy ktoś zdoła go znaleźć? Pracownia Chemiczna Dr Jones pracował właśnie nad antidotum, kiedy do Sali weszły Laura i Cleere. Dr Jones: O witajcie… co was tutaj sprowadza? Laura wyciągnęła przed Dr Jones’a fotografię. Dr Jones: Ooo… skąd to macie? Laura: Z biurka od Pielęgniarki Clark.. Dr Jones: Że co? Dr Jones odłożył probówkę i podszedł do dziewczyn. Dr Jones: Włamałyście się tam? Cleere: Dla słusznego czasu… Laura ma plan… Laura: Wydaje mi się właśnie, że to zdjęcie ma nas do czegoś doprowadzić. Myślę, że ono może być kolejną grą podjętą przez Pielęgniarkę Clark. Dr Jones zaczął przyglądać się zdjęciu. Laura: Sądzę, że na tym zdjęciu znajduje się zakażony numer 1. Od tej osoby wszystko się zaczęło. Dr Jones schował zdjęcie do kieszeni. Laura: Co pan… Dr Jones: Słuchajcie… nie wplątujcie się w sprawę pierwszej zarażonej osoby. Na razie nie to jest naszym priorytetem. Minęła połowa czasu. Minęła połowa roku, a my ani o krok nie posunęliśmy się do przodu z pracą nad szczepionką. Dr Jones ściągnął kitel. Dr Jones: A teraz wybaczycie mi. Muszę się zająć przygotowaniami balu… Dr Jones zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cleere: Psss… ciekawe co on tam takiego zobaczył… Laura: Tobie też wydało się to dziwne? Cleere: No raczej… Cleere podniosła płachtę pod którym był zarażony szczur. Cleere: Wydaje mi się, że Dr Jones zobaczył na zdjęciu właśnie to… Laura: Hmm? Cleere: Nie myślałam, że to istotne. Ktoś krzyknął, że pod nogami biega szczur. W sumie nic szczególnego. Laura: Ale w takim razie… odpowiedzialnym za to wszystko byłby… Światło na sekundę zgasło i włączyło się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Laura: … Dr Jones?! Bal Nastał wieczór. Wszyscy zdrowi uczniowie i nauczyciele zaczęli się zbierać na Sali Gimnastycznej. Na początku było spokojnie. Wszyscy dyskutowali. Cieszyli się i momentami nawet zaczęli się śmiać. Na pozór był to normalny młodzieżowy bal. Wszystko trwało do czasu. Dobry nastrój skończył się, gdy na salę w długiej, czerwonej sukni weszła Pielęgniarka Clark. Miała włosy upięte w staranny kok, a chodziła na wysokich czerwonych szpilkach. '' '''Pielęgniarka Clark:' Nawet się postarali… moi przyszli bezdusznicy! <3 Do Pielęgniarki Clark podszedł elegancko ubrany Dr Jones i ucałował ją w rękę. Dr Jones: Witam panią… Pielęgniarka Clark: Witam. Pielęgniarka Clark i Dr Jones wymienili się łagodnym spojrzeniem. '' '''Dr Jones:' Mogę panią zaprosić do stolika? Pielęgniarka Clark: Z miłą chęcią… Dr Jones łagodnie chwycił Pielęgniarkę Clark za rękę i poprowadził ją do stolika, gdzie siedzieli już prof. Frous i Dyrektor Monn. Wszystko wydawało się takie przerysowane i aż za bardzo słodkie . Szczególnie Dr Jones i Pielęgniarka Clark zachowywali się wyjątkowo sztucznie, jakby chcieli zapomnieć o otaczającym ich świecie. Przy innym stoliku siedzieli Don, Steave i Tyson. Steave: Tsss… tylko jej tutaj jeszcze brakowało. Steave uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się w stronę Don’a. Steave: A może wy znowu razem coś planujecie, co? Don odwrócił się i założył ręce. Don: Odczep się ode mnie… Steave: A co? Może mi powiesz, że to wszystko nie twoja wina? Tyson: Hej… Don: Nie. Zrobiłem co do mnie należało. Czyli ochroniłem Laurę. Ona by się przecież pierwsza rzuciła na pomoc Chloe! Tyson: Nie kłóćcie się. Zapomnijmy chociaż na chwilę o tym co dzieje się w tej szkole… Steave: Nie. Rozmawiajmy o tym. Może Don powie kogo chcę sprzątnąć jako kolejną osobę? Tyson: Steave… Steave: No co… a może to nie prawda? Don: Dobra… skoro tak macie mnie traktować… Don wstał. Don: … to naprawię swój inny błąd. Don podszedł do stolika obok i poprosił Laurę do tańca. Ta zgodziła się i razem wyszli na środek parkietu. Laura: Słuchaj… Don zbliżył Laurę do siebie. Laura: Bądź poważny… Don zaczął prowadzić Laurę. Ona całkowicie poddała się mu. Laura: Powiedz mi co się dzieje… nasze tajemnice… Don poprowadził Laurę tak, że zrobiła piruet. Laura: Don! Laura nadepnęła Don’owi na stopę. '' '''Laura:' Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! Nie wybaczę ci tego, że Chloe musiała stracić duszę! Don: A może jednak? Don złapał delikatnie Laurę za tył głowy. Przybliżył ją do siebie, a następnie zbliżył jego usta do jej ust i namiętnie ją pocałował. Laura nie próbowała się wyrywać. Przeciwnie również złapała się za jego ramiona i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Laura: Don… ja… ja… Laura odsunęła się od Don’a. Don: Tak? Laura: Ja naprawdę nie wiem co mam teraz powiedzieć… ja nie byłam na to przygotowała. Laura zacisnęła dłoń. '' '''Laura:' Ja nie wiem czy w ogóle mogę ci ufać… Para stała i patrzyła naprzeciwko siebie. Stali od siebie w pewnej odległości. Wkrótce jakaś inna para rozdzieliła ich spojrzenia. Kiedy Don wrócił spojrzeniem w miejsce gdzie stała Laura, tej już tam nie było. '' '''Don:' La-ura… Don wyciągnął rękę, po czym wrócił do stolika. W tym czasie Dr Jones również wstał od stolika. '' '''Pielęgniarka Clark:' Jest pan miły… Pielęgniarka Clark uniosła rękę i razem z Dr Jones’em podeszła na środek parkietu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc… Dr Jones stanowczo złapał Pielęgniarkę Clark i zaczęli tańczyć. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie boli pana to wszystko? Że cały czas pan przegrywa? <3 Dr Jones: 'Ale ja nie przegrywam. ''Pielęgniarka Clark zrobiła piruet. '''Dr Jones: Ja jeszcze nie zacząłem swojej gry! <3 Pielęgniarka Clark: A moja jest już na bardzo wysokim poziomie! Pielęgniarka Clark byli naprawdę blisko siebie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak słodko… Dr Jones: Tak… Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiesz, że i tak wszyscy zginiecie? <3 Dr Jones: Nie. Ty przegrasz to wszystko. Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak sądzisz? Pielęgniarka Clark zbliżyła swoje usta do ucha Dr Jones’a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak chcecie wygrać skoro nie wiecie, że Dyrektor Monn chcę odejść? Dr Jones zaniemówił. Pielęgniarka Clark odsunęła się od niego. Pielęgniarka Clark: Widzisz? Jak planujesz mnie pokonać skoro nie wiesz takich rzeczy? Pielęgniarka Clark zachichotała. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wasze odwlekanie zguby jest w pewien sposób słodkie… Dr Jones również uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Do póki mamy siebie uda nam się panią pokonać, a przynajmniej uleczyć. Pielęgniarka Clark: A co? Stęskniłeś się już za swoją ukochaną? Dr Jones: Jak mógłbym skoro cały czas widzę ją przed sobą? Dr Jones złapał rękę Pielęgniarki Clark. Dr Jones: Obiecuję… że panią pokonam… Pielęgniarka Clark: A ja obiecuję, że z panem nie przegram. Para poszła w zupełnie innych kierunkach, zostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienia tej niezwykle dziwnej i niezrozumiałej sceny. Pokój 53 Laura siedziała w pokoju kiedy do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Laura: '''Proszę… ''Do pokoju weszła Pielęgniarka Clark. '' '''Laura: Ty… Laura zerwała się na proste nogi. Pielęgniarka Clark: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nie mam zamiaru nic tobie zrobić. Laura: Więc po co tu przyszłaś Clark? Pielęgniarka Clark: Bo odchodzisz od swojej roli. Roli głównej bohaterki… tego dramatu? Laura: O czym pani mówi? Pielęgniarka Clark: Sugeruję ci tylko i wyłącznie to, że się poddajesz! Poddajesz się aurze tajemnic i układów w tej szkole. Poddajesz się innym. Poddajesz się samej sobie. Laura: Ale dlaczego mi to pani mówi? Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Może po prostu nie chcę stracić dobrej zabawy? Laura: To co pani robi jest teraz nielogiczne. Dlaczego mówi mi pani, żebym się nie poddawała skoro chcesz mnie pokonać? Pielęgniarka Clark: Jakby to ująć… to ja chcę ciebie pokonać. Pogrążasz się w tej chorej aurze. Pielęgniarka Clark chwyciła za klamkę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Odpowiedz mi jeszcze na jedno pytanie. Czy to ja jestem chora, czy to miejsce już od dawna jest zarażone? Laura: Ja… Pielęgniarka Clark: Widać czeka na ciebie jeszcze bardzo, ale to bardzo długa droga… Pielęgniarka Clark wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili wbiegła do niego Cleere. Cleere: Laura! Nic ci nie zrobiła? Laura zszokowana usiadła na łóżku. Laura: Już wiem… Cleere: Hę? Laura: My jeszcze nic nie wiemy. Od teraz musimy się skupić na czymś innym. Cleere: Czyli? Laura: Musimy poznać kiedy dokładnie to wszystko się zaczęło. Musimy przepytać osobę, która cały czas milczy… musimy przepytać o historię szkoły Dyrektor Monn… Gabinet Dyrektorski Dyrektor Monn weszła do gabinetu i zasiadła za biurkiem. Przejechała po nim ręką. Dyrektor Monn: Widać żaden raj nie może trwać wiecznie… Dyrektor Monn zwróciła się ku oknu. '' '''Dyrektor Monn:' Widać to już mój koniec… Dyrektor Monn westchnęła. Gdy obróciła się na fotelu i zobaczyła siedzącego w kącie Dr Jones’a skamieniała. Dyrektor Monn: Dr Jones! Tak bez pukania?! Dr Jones: Chyba musimy wyjaśnić kilka spraw… Dyrektor Monn: Ale… Dr Jones: Już wiem, że chcę pani odejść… Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi… W Następnym Odcinku Dyrektor Monn uderzyła pięścią o stół. Dyrektor Monn: Moja decyzja jest nie odwołalna. Dr Jones wściekły wylał antidotum na szczura, a jego oczy wróciły do normy. Dr Jones: Czy to… Laura wbiegła do gabinetu Dyrektor Monn. Laura: Muszę się od pani czegoś dowiedzieć… Koniec tego (dziwnego?) odcinka. Cóż. Liczę na komentarze. I opinię. Czy chcecie odcinek retrospekcyjny na temat ucieczki grupy Pielęgniarki Clark? Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls